


Haven't You Seen the Date?

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi was so involved with the research for their next mission that he was surprised at the tiny white flakes on what little grass there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't You Seen the Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #006 frost

"The winter's coming," Nagi said as he stared out the window. There were tiny flakes covering the grass-what little there was in a jungle of concrete and steel architecture.  
"Nagi-chen," Schuldig drawled from his seat on the window sill. He was like a cat that way. Nagi groaned at the stupid German pet name. He'd rather be called 'Nagi-kun'. Or nothing at all. He knew Schuldig did it to annoy him too.  
"What?"  
"It's already here," Schuldig said, one leg stretched out, the other straddling the window ledge. "Haven't you looked at the calendar recently?"

Nagi snapped the blinds back. _Well no, I have to admit I have been a little behind after that assignment Crawford gave me._  
"That's okay," Schuldig said, head pressed against the cool of the window pane. "I haven't either. I just heard Crawford talk about it."  
Nagi scowled and glared at Schuldig, who shrugged.  
"What?"  
"You just said-"  
"I didn't _say_ anything," Schuldig said with a smirk.

Nagi flushed and then abruptly left his place by the window, instead heading back towards his room. He pictured Tot frolicking amongst the frost covered leaves, watching her twirl and twirl as he made the frost blow all around her.

 _Have fun with your girlfriend, Nagi-chen._

What did Schuldig know about how he felt, anyway? The guy had never loved anyone in his entire life.


End file.
